Love Song
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: For Bunny MeatballOdango Usagi! A year has passed since he's disappeared and there's only been able to be one friend whose been able to be close to him. [KatsuyaxYuugi, Songfic, Oneshot]


"M-CHAN!"   
"GOME'!"   
"SERIOUSLY! That's doing too many one-shots!"   
"But...Bunny Meatball/Odango Usagi deserves this one!" An angel twitches as a demon slaps me on the back of my head,   
"Just...do...the disclaimer."   
"Hehehe...I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and this is for you Bunny Meatball/Odango Usagi!" I smile brightly as they all twitch from the light. "Oneshot! And Love song belongs to 311!" There's a small moment of silence, "Ah, I stand corrected. It was actually _written_ by someone else, but this is based on the version 311 sings" I nod and start the story. 

_**Love Song**_

Despite that he had separated from his other...oh how long was it today? Ah yes, almost a full year. Despite this Yuugi hadn't forgotten about the other, but it was very hard to do so. And Katsuya understood this, and had kept the boy company, making him laugh and be cheerful. 

"Yuug'!" Katsuya cried out to the smaller, Yuugi complied by looking up to the blonde. They had changed in small ways through the year, Katsuya's hair had grown slightly and he had it in a small little ponytail just to irritate the gym teacher. Yuugi had also grown a little bit, mind you probably only a few inches. 

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Jyoonouchi!" Yuugi insisted, smiling brightly up at the blonde. Katsuya smiled back down, 

"So have you seen the class changes yet?" 

"Iie, I haven't been able to get past the crowd." There was a large crowd just outside of a small classroom, there was a lot of screaming and yelling and cheers and just so many more emotions running around in the area. 

"Heh, have you at least tried?" Yuugi looked suddenly downcast, 

"N-not really..." Asides from the physical changes during the past year there was something very important that changed quite a bit. Yuugi didn't have as much power as he used to have, Katsuya mused silently remembering when Yuugi could just ask anyone to step aside and the whole crowd would separate. Yuugi forfeited the title of 'King of Games' to Atemu's rival. Seto Kaiba. 

That was a battle that would never be forgotten. Katsuya was there, Seto had challenged him as usual and Yuugi looked a bit more down then usual and had agreed. The battle was convincing, but Katsuya (And perhaps Kaiba) knew far better, this just was not Yuugi at his best. If Yuugi had really wanted to win or want the title so much he could have murdered Seto out on that field. But...Yuugi is really too nice for that. 

Yuugi's other friends were still there, but they couldn't be as supportive, but at least they still cared for Yuugi a lot. Sadly though, they weren't as attuned to Yuugi as Katsuya was, but he knew if they knew Yuugi was so down they would try to him Katsuya on his quest to cheer the shorter up. 

"Well alright, but aren't you at least a bit curious?" Yuugi let a silly look appear on his face, and Katsuya blinked in confusion. 

"Well...I kinda...just...wanted to skip today...I want to know what it's like." Katsuya feigned a mocked face, 

"Oh NO! We cannot let THAT happen! Yuugi!" Katsuya swirled around the boy, picking him up slightly with protest, "You are FAR too innocent and too much of a goody-two-shoes to let THAT happen!" Katsuya feigned his tone to be in much of a mock innocence. Yuugi started to laugh when Katsuya put him down and smiled brightly at the blonde, 

"Arigatou Katsuya-chan," Katsuya blushed slightly. It was a slight on playing joke that Yuugi and him had going on. 

Katsuya bet Yuugi once that if he can make Yuugi laugh or smile, Yuugi would have to start calling him by his first name. The best waged on for one whole week until Katsuya had made a smart comment on Seto Kaiba and that made Yuugi laugh. 

"Arigatou Katsuya-chan!" 

"...Chan?" 

"Hai! It is most fitting!" Yuugi faked coke-bottle classes on his face, "After all, you _are_ starting to look girly!" 

"HEY!" That was also a day that the two would never forget, and Yuugi never stopped calling him Katsuya-chan whenever he laughed. 

"Heh, you're welcome Yuug' now come on, let's at least see which class we're in before we decide to ditch." Yuugi's eyes widened and a small blush came on his face, 

"Do...are you really going to come with me?" 

"Hell ya! What are best friends for?" Yuugi smiled cheerfully at Katsuya who smiled back. They faced the crowd together, luckily it had depleted just a little bit. 

"Jyoonouchi! Look!" Yuugi pointed underneath Class A and their names were near together, being in alphabetical order. "We're in the same class together again!" Yuugi hugged at the other's waist, smiling at the fact, as did Katsuya. Before then came a gasp from the poor boy, "What's wrong Jyoonouchi?" 

"NOOOOO! NOT KAIBA!" Yuugi blinked and looked at the chart and saw Jyoonouchi was indeed on the list. Yuugi didn't know why Jyoonouchi was freaking out so much. Kaiba didn't show up at school often, he did appear every once in awhile but that was probably to give the teachers his work, which he had done easily each semester. 

"Jyoonouchi, Daijoubu ka?" 

"Ah...Daijoubu Yuugi," Jyoonouchi sighed and looked a bit more down. Yuugi frowned, 

"Well what's wrong then?" Yuugi didn't like it when his friend was so sad, Yuugi would become sadder because of it. 

"I started hearing from Mokuba...That Kaiba was going to start coming more often to school, to get a break from the company..." Yuugi could feel a bit of sweat drop from his brow at the thought, usually one would just go on a vacation for a break, but obviously not for Seto. Then again cellphones weren't allowed to be on during school and if they didn't have any technology classes then he would also be far from the computer. So that would indeed be a break for the much taller brunette. 

They both stood there for a little while. "Ah...well...it's not like it can be helped..." Katsuya sighed, folding his arms. 

"Yes, that's true! Come on Jyoonouchi! Didn't you promise me a date?" 

"Eh?" Katsuya proclaimed, staring down at the small ball of fluff as Yuugi dragged Katsuya away from the board, "...Oh!" Katsuya then started to laugh, taking in the joke very well. 

"And where do you two think you're going?" There was a tone that could freeze any man in their track. Or woman for that matter. Anzu Mazaki stared down at the two, one arm blocking the passage down further into the halls, her glare smooth and clear. The boys stared, going just a little more afraid. 

"Eheh...nowhere, right Yuugi?" Katsuya stared down at the boy, whose bangs framed his face, 

"That's right!" Yuugi nervously laughed, and started to drag Katsuya to class A. It seemed that Anzu had also got into their class and was not going to let them get away...easily anyway. 

As they took their seats, Katsuya smiled over to Yuugi and threw a small note. As Yuugi read it he smiled, in very hard to read kanji, 

**'Afraid I'm going to have to postpone that date Yuugi, got some girl troubles**' Yuugi tried very hard not to laugh, and he succeeded, he was very happy just because Katsuya managed to try and keep bringing him happiness. Yuugi passed back his own note, this time the kanji was written beautifully, 

**'Arigatou Katsuya-chan! Ashiteru!'** Katsuya couldn't hold back is laughter like Yuugi, it was funny. They were writing notes like schoolgirls and talking about dates and talking about love. It was truly beautiful, funny and something that calmed both of them. 

But then Katsuya stared at how the note was written so well, so beautifully and a thought flouted softly in his mind. 

_Could Yuugi actually feel that way?_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am home again**_

The class went on, When there was but a small break there was a few grumbled spouts from Katsuya and Seto, but Yuugi believed it was more because they were bored that they had nothing better to do then make fun of each other. 

Though that made Yuugi smile too. It really was hilarious, the arguments and bouts of anger evolved and instead of just calling each other simple names they growled at each other's imperfections, which they spotted and commented on often. It was as though it was a small little war between them, but this war was more of a competition, whoever won got more pride than the other was. 

Seto had actually evolve from calling Katsuya make inu, he said it was far more fitting that he just let Katsuya's imperfections take over him and let him proof that he really was a mutt. It really was funny because Katsuya would often say the same thing about Seto, just with a different set of words. 

"Jyoonouchi, I need to talk to you, please?" Yuugi called over as their fight had started in a more furious state. Katsuya frowned and commented angrily at Seto, who gawked at the blonde just as angrily and Katsuya walked to Yuugi. 

"Yes?" 

"We need to talk about the," Yuugi looked one way then the other mischievously, "date." Katsuya nodded, smiling just a bit more. Yuugi wondered then, why did he keep calling it a date? Sometimes jokes like that can get very stale very quickly. Yuugi then wondered slightly on his own note, he wondered what had possessed him to write down that kanji, that beautiful note that is reserved for only the ones that stole Yuugi's heart so clearly. Yuugi had once told Katsuya that he had loved him, but perhaps Katsuya refused to remember that time...either because he didn't like to think Yuugi might have liked him that way or because that was the time when Malik had found him inside his mind. 

Another smile drifted on Yuugi's face, remembering the small rivalry still alive Seto and Katsuya was alive even then. 

"Right, well I was thinking we go to Kaibaland, since it'd be cheaper for us and stuff." Yuugi nodded, knowing Katsuya kept saving yen to keep the apartment safe. 

"Oh? Who said I would ever make it cheap for you two? Perhaps I shall overcharge you?" Seto came up, an almost nasty grin on his face. Katsuya shook, trying very hard to not let his temper get the better of him. 

"But...why would you do that Kaiba?" Yuugi asked, an almost innocent tone tugging as he spoke his sentence. Seto looked up, he had prepared for this question, just like he prepared for everything, the only uncontrollable variable was Katsuya, but he always managed easily on that. 

"Well you have done a lot of damage to my themepark." Seto pointed out and Yuugi laughed as Katsuya twitched from the memory. 

It had been summer and Katsuya proclaimed it'd be fun if they could all go out to the themepark. That is, Anzu, Honda, Ootogi, Bakura, Ishtar, Motou and himself would want to go. They had all came up with reasons that they couldn't go. 

Anzu Mazaki had an important dance recital. 

Hiroto Honda had to baby-sit his nephew and he was just an unpleasant child to be around. 

Ryujii Ootogi had to manage his shop and his father demanded his attention. 

Malik Ishtar had unfortunately picked up work from his older sister; he had left that note with a very irritated tone. 

Ryou Bakura's father had visited and he had to make up with the small bit of time he could have with his father. 

The only ones that had no excuse were Katsuya and Yuugi themselves. So they decided to go anyway, the entry was cheaper because they had a lifetime pass (Certainly not free! Seto needs money to keep ahold of the theme park!). 

They had spent the whole day having fun, and laughing with joy. At least until the last ride of the day. 

"Jyoonouchi...I don't think this ride is safe..." Yuugi stared up at the unique Ferris Wheel, and he didn't mean to complain about Seto's contraptions but the way it was built...looked very unpleasant. 

"Ah don't worry Yuugi, there's no way that Kaiba would put anything up if it was faulty, I may dislike the guy but I have to give him where credit is due." Katsuya had replied to Yuugi and the younger was still unreassured. "Okay, I'll go on it first and if it doesn't break down, you get to come with me the next time." Yuugi agreed with this deal and Katsuya had rode the Ferris Wheel. 

Unfortuntely, Yuugi had been right about his hunch. Katsuya had noted this in his head. The Ferris Wheel was very unsafe. 

As soon as it started Katsuya could feel the hinges almost falling off, at first he thought it was too bring more excitement to the Wheel, very much like a rotating cage on certain Wheels but as the Wheel continued, he could really feel the rush of it moving the way it wasn't supposed too. 

"JYOONOUCHI!" Yuugi had yelled as Katsuya was in a great deal of trouble. The car had slid off down a bit; it took a lot of Katsuya's strength to keep ahold of the part that hadn't unhinged. Screams erupted all around the park, protests came clear as the crowd either pushed itself away from the Wheel or to the Wheel. It kept everything in Yuugi's will power to keep where he was, staring helplessly up at Katsuya. Katsuya gritted his teeth, his grip was slipping. 

"What is going on here?" Yuugi felt a little bit more relaxed, but not very as Seto Kaiba had pushed himself through the crowd (quite successfully too) and ended up asking Yuugi this question specifically. 

"Kaiba! Please..." Yuugi urged his words, "Please save Katsuya, he's up on your ride and it broke on him." Seto confirmed this as he looked up, seeing a white grip from Katsuya's hands. Seto nodded but before he could do any successful move the other side of the cart unhinged itself and fell. Yuugi screamed, covering his eyes to hide his tears and the mess that was about to take place. Luckily they were prepared with a small balloon they had prepared for Katsuya. 

Unfortuntely, this balloon was made by KaibaCorp. 

And apparently hadn't gone well with testing, perhaps for humans this was a good thing, but with the mass of the cart and Katsuya mixing together, instead of landing safely the cart bounced...and right into a famous ride in Kaibaland. Luckily there were no people on the ride but Katsuya was still on the cart. He screamed, not expecting any of this and the ride was soon crumbled because of the stands were crashed into. Two rides had fell that night, and both were very much loved across the theme park. Seto was stunned, Katsuya was passed out and Yuugi was scared and very sad. 

That following night Yuugi never let go of Katsuya's hand and Katsuya did the same for Yuugi. 

**_Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am whole again_**

"You can never let things like that go, can you?" Katsuya grunted, glaring at the brunette while Yuugi frowned a bit. 

"...That's okay Jyoonouchi, we should be able to find somewhere else to have fun!" Seto stared at the two, 

"So...forgive me for my curiosity," Katsuya snorted, "but what is this about a date?" A blush found itself to Yuugi's face, 

"Gomen Nasai Kaiba, it's a small inside joke..." Yuugi's head lowered down and Katsuya sighed, patting Yuugi on the back. 

"Ah..." Kaiba just said, a lack of knowledge of what to say in this situation. 

"Well now that you know you can go away anytime now," Katsuya frowned, trying to shoo Seto away with a feathering glare. Seto smirked, a Katsuya imperfection, his patience. 

"I think not," Seto smirked, taking a comfortable seat near the two. Katsuya glared but could do nothing about it as Yuugi just started to give into a conversation. 

Soon it became what is known as after school. The two best friends accompanied slowly by a staring/glaring brunette, were walking down the halls, talking to each other with a bright energy. 

"A-a-ah..." The boys stopped to stare at a girl, she had dark black hair just like the regular Japanese student and dark brown eyes, she stared at Katsuya and held up a letter a dark blush spreading all across her face. 

They all stared at the letter silently and the girl made herself known, 

"Gomen Nasai Jyoonouchi-kun! I am Meiko Uramei, p-p-please accept my letter!" She flinched slightly, her eyes so tightly closed to prevent any more blushing or perhaps tears from her eyes. Katsuya stared at the letter before a slight frown came across his face, 

"I...I am very sorry Ms. Uramei," Katsuya said and the girl flinched, tears flouting down her cheeks, "But...I have someone else in mind right now..." Katsuya frowned, grabbing the letter, "I am sorry, you must have spent hours over this," He stared at it. The letter was in a small envelope, that being the custom for love letters, it was decorated in such a beautiful way that it seriously meant that this girl had something for him. Katsuya frowned even more. 

"...Oh...you already have someone?" Meiko asked, as she whipped her eyes and stared at the blonde. 

"I do...I'm terribly sorry." Seto stared at Katsuya, slightly surprised on how well he was handling the girl. 

"T-t-that's okay! I understand completely! She just got there earlier then me is all, isn't that right?" Katsuya stared at the girl and nodded, 

"Yes, she's been in my heart ever since I've met her." 

School had been uneventful, just like it was said earlier, just as after school was as plain. 

There wasn't much to do, the neighborhood had become boring in their eyes, and there was nowhere they hadn't visited or seen. There weren't many people who weren't busy that they knew, and they didn't want to bother them. It was just Katsuya and Yuugi, sitting at the Kame Game Shop, not bored and yet not active. 

"Say...Jyoonouchi..." Yuugi drawled out his sentence and Katsuya smiled slightly from his spot. Currently they were semi-lying; Jyoonouchi lying against one of the shelves which had comfortably curved while Yuugi was on the desk for the customers to do business with his grandfather on. He normally wouldn't be like this but it was an uneventful day, a hot uneventful day. 

"Yes?" Katsuya replied, his eyes half opened and he stared at Yuugi across the room. 

"...Who's this girl? Is she someone I know?" Katsuya laughed softly, 

"Yes, and you should know her very well." Yuugi tilted his head to stare at Katsuya from his position; the two were slightly bored, had nothing better to do then look at each other confused, obviously. 

"...Do I really?" 

"You should know her better then anyone else can know her, well...besides me anyway," Katsuya smirked, moving just a little to become more comfortable. Yuugi blinked, not really sure who Katsuya could possibly mean, he had never seen Katsuya with any other girl asides from Mai and Anzu. But Yuugi only knew Anzu very well, and even then they didn't seem like they would go together. 

"Hm, is that so?" Yuugi replied, looking back up at the game shop ceiling. Katsuya smiled, nodding, 

"...Say Yuug'?" 

"Hai?" 

"Why did you want to ditch school?" Yuugi was silent, staring up at the ceiling. 

"...It's going to be the anniversary..." Katsuya was silent, he blinked slightly. He then saw tears coming from Yuugi's face, 

"...Of what Yuug'?" He asked, moving to be at the side of Yuugi to stare down at the other. 

"...It'll be...the day when I solved the puzzle, when we became friends, when...when everything started..." Yuugi looked terrible. His face had paled just a little and the tears made his eyes red. Katsuya frowned, and tilted his head. 

Another day that could never be forgotten. 

A kiss. 

A kiss, which happened but the boys, wasn't sure if it truly did. 

A...kiss...A day that could never be forgotten...and yet, they still were so unsure. 

_**Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am young again**_

The next day, the day that gave such significance to Yuugi that he would go so much to actually ditch school. Yuugi was happy that Katsuya would happily come and support him in his cause. The two proceeded to play hooky. 

The two traveled far and all around the town, laughing with not too much to care about. It was just another day, another year, another time and place. 

The two eventually ended up on the side of town that held the Museum. At first Katsuya didn't want to go in, it would probably further Yuugi's depression about his other. 

But you really don't know how hard Yuugi tried to insist to his friend that this is the thing he needed and wanted so much. 

They entered. 

The Museum itself had changed quite a bit; different historical pieces were placed in front of the entry and when one continued through it continued to be that way throughout the entire Museum. It wasn't until an hour of wondering through the Museum that Yuugi found what he wanted to look at. Katsuya knew that Yuugi would wonder to this. 

The large piece of history, stone tablets shown and framed in glass cases to assure part of their safety. But there was just one that Yuugi wanted to see and watch for the extra half an hour they stayed. 

The stone tablet that held part of his face. 

The same face he shared with his other. 

The tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh. 

They stayed there, Katsuya understood that Yuugi just needed to see it to make himself feel better and he was willing for Yuugi to be happy like that. 

"Hey Yuug'?" Yuugi paused and looked up at Katsuya, they were now out of the Museum, leaving the tablet and old history behind, just for now. 

"Yes?" 

"...Let's...go and get some lunch." Yuugi looked, staring at Katsuya, slightly unsure, 

"Alright. What would you like to eat Katsuya?" 

"...Can...I make you a meal?" Katsuya said softly, looking down in embarrassment. Yuugi stared, a small blush spread across his face, 

"I would love to eat something made by you Jyoonouchi." 

"Good! Because you need to eat more! You're really all skin and bones!" Yuugi laughed, staring at Jyoonouchi. They stared at each other, and only one sentence needed to be said, 

"Arigatou Katsuya-chan." 

_**Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am fun again**_

They went to the Kame Game Shop to prepare their lunch. Sugoroku was gone, Yuugi wasn't sure where, but both were very grateful as Katsuya started to make Yuugi and himself a soft lunch. 

The lunch itself wasn't complicated; it was a mix of rice, chicken, vegetables and some fish. These items expensive as Katsuya handled them, cooking them so there would have a savory taste and smell. Yuugi watched the blonde, smiling as Katsuya handled everything so carefully. 

"Jyoonouchi, this is wonderful!" Yuugi proclaimed, after taking a long bite from the small meal the blonde had cooked for the two, "It is very delicious! I didn't know you could cook so well!" 

"I can't really, I just memorized this meal..." Katsuya replied, rubbing the back of his head, laughing slightly as Yuugi held his cheek to hold out his sighs of delight. 

"I'm glad, it's just so good." Katsuya blushed, eating part of his own lunch, he had done well this time. Katsuya thought it was just because he had good materials to cook with as Yuugi argued with it actually being that Katsuya had fun cooking. 

They both laughed and enjoyed their prepared lunch; it was truly a moment of peace. None of them wanted it too end; perhaps that was why they ate their lunch slowly, despite it being just so good and delicious. 

"Katsuya, what's this girl like?" Yuugi asked abruptly, biting from a cut piece of chicken that was buried in the rice. Katsuya lifted his head, thinking about it, 

"Well...she's definitely cute when she smiles." Yuugi laughed and Katsuya frowned, "What's so funny?" 

"That's what any romantic would say, you know, like in shojou manga?" Katsuya stared and thought about it, not before long joining Yuugi in the laughter. Yes, that was exactly how it would be like, a shojou manga. 

Boys only say those things in those kind of mangas. 

"Right I'm sorry, please continue." Yuugi smiled, interested in what else Katsuya had to say about his mysterious girlfriend. 

"Right...well I think she's so cute when she smiles is because she doesn't smile like she's truly happy often, but it is adorable when she does. Let's see...she's very intelligent, but can sometimes decide to be a trouble maker if she wants to be, and she's very sweet…the sweetest thing...besides this chicken that I'm about to bit into." Yuugi laughed, snatching Katsuya's chicken before the blonde could fully eat it, 

"Ha! Now she's the sweetest thing, isn't she?" 

"Hai, she is!" They both laughed, enjoying the moment once again. There was nothing to be said, just only a few giggles and few laughs and a few blushed faces. 

There was a telephone ring. 

**_However far away, I will always love you   
However long I stay, I will always love you   
Whatever words I say, I will always love you   
I will always love you_**

"Moshi, Moshi, Motou Residence." There were a few moments of silence and Katsuya stared, taking a bit from the bits of rice he still had left on his plate. "Oh?" Katsuya's interest peeked, he lifted his head slightly to try and see Yuugi's face but...it just didn't appear. 

"Yuug'?" Katsuya asked, but was soon hushed as Yuugi held up one finger. 

"...Uh...huh...please go on..." Yuugi's voice started sound like it was slowly breaking. Katsuya raised one eyebrow, staring softly at Yuugi's back, memorizing how he grew taller in his eyes as he kept breathing deeply. "I see...thank you..." Yuugi said, and he dropped the phone. 

"...Yuugi?" Katsuya asked, standing up and staring up from behind the shorter. Yuugi turned, his face so sad and grim. 

"...Grandpa...he's dead." Katsuya froze and stared at Yuugi's sad face. 

"Oh...God...Yuugi..." Yuugi's eyes brimmed with tears and he tackled Katsuya, 

"GRANDPA!" 

The scream erupted, now this day was also to be remembered. 

A puzzle being solved. 

New bonds being tightly made. 

And let us add one more thing to add to our list. 

Sugoroku Mouto - Wonderful Husband, Father and Grandfather - 1947-1997 

That day wasn't as uneventful as yesterday. 

Another day has come and this time Yuugi didn't have to ditch school. He had a funeral to attend. As much as Katsuya wanted to come to support and perhaps cheer up his friend, he couldn't. Katsuya wasn't immediate family, nor was he a great friend of Sugoroku's. 

It decided to rain that day. 

It was something that kept it from being just another normal day. The rain. 

Pitter Patter. 

Yuugi stood alone out in the gathering for the death. Rain pattered down in his hair, his face and his entire being. His mother should be here soon. Yuugi sobbed silently, now he would become a burden for his mother. 

His mother who was always busy, who would come home every once in awhile just to visit Yuugi and cheer her son up. And now she would have to see him every day because she was the only one left to take care of him. Yuugi wondered if they would be able to survive. But then he decided he didn't care too much about those subjects, the only thing he cared was if he could ever be happy again. 

His mind then wondered back...back to the person who kept making him laugh. When they first became friends, when there were just so much wrong in the world, when they had separated, and when he felt most depressed. 

"Arigatou...Katsuya-chan..." Tears spilled and Yuugi stared as they put him in the grave, leading him down to the ground. 

A small day but a memory. 

A memory that will always be memorized and never forgotten. 

A sad, terrible, memory. 

The days went on, none so many memorial as those three, but they would soon be. Katsuya was determined to make Yuugi happy. 

"Kaiba..." Katsuya spoke, for once it was not the voice to point out something insulting, but a voice of consideration. 

"Yes?" Seto was intrigued; yes it was usually Katsuya who would start the fights but today his voice seemed slightly given up. 

"I need your help." Katsuya admitted, not afraid to give all of his hope and pride to his rival. Seto rose one eyebrow, 

"How so?" 

"I need...your holographic system...I want to create a story on my own." Seto blinked, then started to laugh at Katsuya. Katsuya did nothing; he just stared, obviously awaiting for an answer. 

"...So you're serious?" 

"Yes I am." 

"Oh? So what is this story going to be about?" 

"A poor boy who needed friends more then anything else in the world." Katsuya and Seto met eyes for a quick second and for once their imperfections couldn't be spotted as easily as they had been, and they understood each other clearly. 

"Go ahead." 

The days continued once again, Yuugi became sadder because Katsuya hadn't been able to pay much attention to him, but Katsuya would often tell Yuugi, 

"Just you wait, you'll love what I'm cooking up. And trust me, this will be sweeter then that chicken!" Yuugi smiled sorely, remembering everything he and Katsuya had been through. So many things had happened, so many words were spoken but out of all of those words Yuugi had always only meant three words and all of them were directed towards his best friend. 

"Yuug'?" Yuugi blinked, his thought broken from a smile from the one in front of him, "It's finally finished." Yuugi blinked, curiosity seeping into his mind, 

"What is?" 

"Come on and I'll show you," Katsuya held his hand out and Yuugi smiled and grabbed it, running with him as they ran to wherever their destination was. 

_**Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am free again   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am clean again**_

Yuugi gasped, they entered a virtual world, but...this was no ordinary world. The plains were all full and green, the sky was so blue and clear and there was nothing but peace feeling his senses. Yuugi gaped at the beauty. Katsuya smiled, snapping only once as the scene changed and the peace turned into joyful revenue. Katsuya had a black tux appear all over him as Yuugi got a white. 

"Care to dance?" Yuugi blinked and blushed slightly, and they danced. 

"I never asked...What does this girl look like?" A twirl. 

"She has," A small pause for a beginning for a waltz, "beautiful blonde locks, surrounded by her dark black and ruby hinted hair," One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, "The most beautiful smile, but I have to admit," Improvise, dip, "she's kind of short." Yuugi laughed, soon the song was over and Yuugi smiled up at Katsuya. 

"This is wonderful..." 

"I did it for you, This is just a place for you, for whenever you need to get a little happier." Yuugi stared at the beautiful place, and then shook his head, 

"Why would I need to travel here when I can just look up and see my greatest place to keep with me forever?" Katsuya blinked, and almost tilted his head innocently. 

"Who? Me?" Yuugi laughed, smiling greatly at Katsuya. Another tilt to the head. 

"Arigatou Katsuya-chan, Aishiteru." 

This day was on the number one list of days never to be forgotten. 

Because this was a kiss and a moment that was the most blessed then any to them at any moment. 

It was the kiss that could begin so much love that would give much happiness for the two boys. 

_**However far away, I will always love you   
However long I stay, I will always love you   
Whatever words I say, I will always love you   
I will always love you**_

* * *

I smile so happily and sigh,   
"...Even I have to admit, that was beautiful."   
"Unbelievable."   
"THAT'S SO SWEET!" A-san glomps on me, crying and I sweatdrop.   
"Well...R&R?"

* * *

Things you Might want to Know   
Ohayou Gozaimasu: A formal greeting for Good Morning   
Iie: No   
Arigatou: Thank you   
-chan: Usually is used for girls, as a respectful/close term.   
Hai: Yes   
Cellphones off in school: I'm just using a rule that I have at my school, I don't know if it's the same for their school.   
Daijoubu ka: Are you alright?   
Daijoubu: Yes, Yes I'm fine   
Ashiteru: I love you   
Make Inu: Another word for stupid mutt, in a very disrespectful way, It's often what Seto calls Jyoonouchi   
He had said before: Not many know this because it wasn't put in the dub (for obvious reasons) but Yuugi said he loved Katsuya, I have the picture saved to my file manager. Giggles   
Rivalry alive even then: This is also not too known because it wasn't shown in the dub (I don't know why, I guess they're trying to make it seem like Seto's meaner Shrug) Seto saved Jyoonouchi when he was being weighed down by that anchor, he dropped the key into the ocean for Jyoonouchi. Of course he didn't do it for quite awhile, gee isn't Seto nice?   
Gomen Nasai: A proper way of saying "I'm sorry"   
The Tradition: Even though relationships aren't allowed in their schools there usually end up giving love letters to the people they like in envelopes, if the person likes them they will keep it and if they don't, they'll hand it too them.   
The Kame Game Shop: Literate translation: The Turtle Game Shop, Yuugi's Grandfather's shop.   
Definitely cute when she smiles: It's true .. That's what they always say when it's a romantic shojou manga, has no one noticed?   
Moshi Moshi: The slang way of answering the phone 


End file.
